For Him
by Linxcat
Summary: She has to stay strong...She has to keep going. For his sake. Andromeda is distracted by memories of her husband...can she keep it together?


Andromeda Tonks stirred the meat with a flick of her wand. She was making lasagne, a muggle dish.

His favourite. She had only made it because she missed him, desperately clinging to every memory of him she had. He always liked the cheese, and pasta had been a big favourite. He took her to Italy on their honeymoon, and they had a fantastic time. She'd never been there since. She never would go again. Ted always loves their cooking. Loved. Not anymore.

Andromeda reached up and wiped her eye with the ball of her hand. It was all these onions, chopping them always made her eyes water.

_Onions? He always hated the onions. Strange for someone who loved Italian food so much. He used to push them to the side of his plate, saying they were slimy and disgusting, and what was the point of them? That was Ted. Young at heart. Until the snatchers came, and he had to run…._

She hefted up the dish and placed it in the oven, preferring to cook manually than by spell. Manually always worked so much better, and she might as well use the resources she had.

Ted had decided on getting that oven. "Things always taste better cooked properly, without shortcuts," he always said. And he was certainly right. They had gone to the showroom together, posing as muggles. They'd had the funniest time trying to get all the right money and clothes. Arm in arm they'd walked together, then burst out laughing at the strangeness of it all and ran straight back out again!

Andromeda swept a lock of dark hair from her face and set the timer carefully. It would beep when the time was up and the lasagne was ready.

_Once, when Dora was coming round, Ted had offered to cook. He'd made the most amazing dinner; all carefully prepared, and then stuck it in the oven. He'd forgotten to set the timer though and an hour later he'd emerged from the kitchen trying to wave away clouds of black smoke. Dora thought it simply hilarious._

She turned and walked into the living room, sinking into an armchair. Remus and Dora were cuddled up on the sofa watching a muggle film on the television.

_Ted had bought that television when they first got married. He'd explained all of its workings to her but she still didn't get it. He used to spend hours just watching the characters on the screen. Personally, it mystified her, but if he was happy, she was happy._

Dora was in her last trimester and the bulge of her stomach was taking up a lot room. She was lying across Remus, but he seemed perfectly content.

Ted had never approved of Remus but he'd hidden it far better than she had. By Christmas, he was warming up to him and even starting to accept him. The two of them shared jokes that only men understood, and stuck together when they felt intimidated by the women. Then that blasted muggle-born registration thing was started and Ted had no choice but to leave…

Andromeda turned her eyes to the television screen and forced herself to concentrate. It was a sappy film, about two lovers who were torn apart by war.

"I will see you again, won't I?"

"You can count on it."

Oh Merlin, Merlin, those were his words, his very last words to her. He promised they would meet again, he made her promise to stay safe…

"Mum!"

She heard the cry of concern from her daughter and felt her son-in-law's strong arms around her shoulders, guiding her back to her seat.

Just when they were a family again, when the ice was melting and goodness knows they were happy…Ted would never see his grandchild, never get to hold the baby in his arms, hear the first words, treat the child to ice-cream…

"Andromeda, are you alright?"

That was Remus now. He was frowning at her, scarred face creased up in worry. Despite her first impressions, he was a good man.

"Yes, yes of course, Remus, thank you. I'm fine." She flapped him away, dabbing at her eyes.

"Mum, are you sure?"

"I'm fine now, dear, don't worry."

Don't break down. You're a Black. You're stronger than this. Don't break down.

She rose from her chair and went to check on the lasagne. She had to be strong. She had to stay tough.

For him.

_For him._


End file.
